


Sneak peeks

by SleepyJirachi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: And a smidge of steam because of these dorks, F/M, Fluff and more fluff, Gladion secretly likes rom coms but he's taking it to the grave, I never described it but they're in pajamas, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week 2019, So this is like five years after, There's one ref to Snowlily but gosh dang it I love them okay, They deserve to be in love and cuddly, They were about 14-16 in game bc nope can't see 11, This ship has eighty names, mahinashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJirachi/pseuds/SleepyJirachi
Summary: Their first moment together after weeks and Selene can't stop staring like an infatuated school girl. At least he hasn't noticed.Lonashipping Week Day 3| Red





	Sneak peeks

It’s the third time tonight that Selene steals a glance at him. Unnoticed for now. Successfully subtle. Admittedly still fluttery inside because this moment was happening. Cheeks a faint scarlet like she’s concealing a crush on him all over again.

Neither of them could recall the last time they had a proper “date” like this. 

Something more than her waving at him from across the Conservation Area at Aether, him giving her a short lived kiss post a match on Lanakila before her next challenger, or both of them collapsing on each other late into the night on the tacky sheets in the motel room he’d been renting for _way_ too long, now. Alas, such was life now for the famed Champion and her President of a multimillion dollar foundation boyfriend. 

Along with many lingering gazes, fleeting touches, lots of texting, plans--that usually got a wrench in them named “obligations”. And of course understandable irritation when they _thought_ they secured a moment to be affectionate only to have to pry themselves from each other’s arms to take care of whatever life decided to use as a means to play “keep away”. 

The two of them knew full well that their lives were complicated, yet made the careful decision to listen to their emotions and cross the boundary from friendship to more anyway. They were constants to each other, a source of strength and happiness. They’d always made time for each other over the years. 

And of course, there was the fact that Gladion and Selene were extremely stubborn individuals. 

...but the last few weeks of constant activity coupled with very little moments with one another were grating on both of them, to say the least. Enough to make it almost surreal to Selene when they’d found out they both had a free evening to spend with each other. 

Dinner at the new waterfront restaurant in Konikoni, reservations for a room at the Hano Grand Resort, a romantic starlit walk hand in hand through Malie Garden...glittering examples of typical romantic things they _could_ very well be doing. Things that the media would devour and cause their apparent fan bases more growth. Things that they’d want to do at some point. 

But they **needed** privacy. 

And there was no better place than their saving grace, their one faithful hideaway in the world: His motel room, running five years strong now. 

Boxes of finished take-out lay on the table in front of them. Selene contently curled into Gladion’s side on a charmingly red-orange couch, a romantic-comedy half finished playing on the modest flat screen in the corner.

Date night turned out to be a plain night in. 

It was her idea and one he couldn’t agree fast enough to given the circumstances. She’s always been better at coming up with simple date plans; most of Gladion’s ideas are surprisingly flashy, she’s learned--and finds it cute that he, mister _former_ edge of all people, is such a _romantic_. A quality she often teases about in a flurry of giggles. In turn, the corners of his lips would twitch into the rare smile that’d become not so rare to her alone and he’d say that maybe she’s rubbed off on him over the years. A fair assumption, given her tendency to fawn over most romantic things--even if she wasn’t actively involved in them. 

(Exhibit A being her playing matchmaker with Hau and his sister. Gladion however, would argue her influence more than “subtle”.)

And maybe a certain champion’s habit of roping him into watching cheesy rom-coms with her also had something to do with it. Even during their friendship. If it was anyone else who asked, Gladion’s refusal would’ve been breathed in record time. But by Arceus, he was wrapped around Selene’s finger. Always had been, too. Completely powerless whenever she’d bat those twinkling ocean eyes over at him or especially when she ever so sweetly uttered “Please Gladi?” 

(She knew it too, which is precisely why she did it. But it was a power she used innocently.)

Years ago, he would grumble his way through the entire film--his witty commentary way funnier than the actual plot. But nowadays, he’d seemed to have warmed up to the genre, at least enough to pay closer attention. 

Unlike her right now. 

The entire last half of the movie is completely lost on Selene.

Her eyes might have been on the screen for all of ten minutes, but the brunette eventually gave into indulging in what was now gaze number four at her boyfriend. Unable to help herself from letting her eyes linger this time. Gawking at him while he was distracted was much easier than doing it when he was aware. (Lest she be greeted with that cocky look of his and a tease about her liking what she sees--they both know she does. Very much.) His usually furrowed brow relaxed, lips faintly upturned at the corners. A smile that teetered awfully close to a smirk after a few moments…

...it’s completely unfair how he looks so charming while not doing anything, she thinks.

Something funny or just completely irrational (knowing Gladion) must have happened on the screen a few moments later, evident by the way she sees his head shake and hears what she believed to be a snicker. And that’s when Selene’s grinning widely, feeling fluttery once again at the sight of him and amused, too, from the fact that Gladion looks so invested in some over the top college love story. Laughter bubbles from her lips a little too long for her to use the movie as a cover up and draws green eyes down to hers. 

A hum of interest as he raises a brow. “What’s got you so giggly? I doubt you find someone kissing a stack of papers _that_ entertaining.” Clearly he knew she didn’t but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to tip-toe around the truth. 

“I seem to recall someone here doing that once, and it was pretty funny.” Someone being, him. A last minute way of hiding her flustered face from his much improved flirting ended with a nearby stack of his paperwork getting a different “seal of approval”. _Lessoned learned: busy her hands or else he’d end up getting cozy with one of his pens next time_.

“Ha _ha_.” His sarcastic laughter only spurs her to continue grinning. But now, he’s got a glint of his own in his eyes. “Though, I will say there’s a scene I can’t get out of my mind.” 

“So you’re finally admitting you like these rom-coms, Gladi?” 

“Not a chance.” He never misses a beat. Best believe it’d be a cold day in Alola before Gladion Aether confessed to having a soft spot for these sappy productions. 

“Uh-huh. Well, what’s the scene then?” Her gaze flicks toward the screen for a second to try and see if she can catch up to the last thirty minutes in a few seconds. 

“The one involving you gazing and blushing at me all night.” Smugness permeating every one of his words. _Scratch paying attention to the movie_. At that moment Selene had two revelations: One being that it looked like she wasn’t the only one half paying attention to whatever the current plot was right now. And the more important one. 

_Oh, Arceus she was caught red-handed_ . _And red faced. He saw everything._

Swallowing slowly, feeling the heat across her cheeks intensifying, she decides to prolong looking up into the smirk she **knows** is on his face, and instead burrows herself within his chest. “Y-Yeah, well…” Her attempt at some explanation briefly interrupted when she feels the vibrations from his chuckle. “It’s just...It’s been a while, you know? Since we’ve been like this.” 

Untethered to their responsibilities and fancy titles. 

Free to be two young adults doing normal young adult things. 

“I guess it kind of feels like a dream.” She adds softly.

When his fingers gently coax her head upward, she’s greeted with a tender gaze. A longing gaze. His eyes saying it all--that he’s craved more of these moments just as much. “I’ve missed this too...missed _you_.” He admits quietly. “If tonight didn’t happen, I was prepared to fake an illness so we could have a morning together.” 

“You’d ruin your prized perfect attendance record for me?” She beams, heart warm as she presses her lips to his nose affectionately. The idea crosses her mind to continue her path all over his face like she’s wanted to for the last hour and a half. 

Gladion laughs, a genuine laugh and before he could catch himself, his heart let his raw answer spill out. “Honestly, what _wouldn’t_ I do for you, Selene?” He’s slightly embarrassed by his own forwardness, but doesn’t show it. Much. The heat rushing to his face isn’t as pronounced as it could have been. 

And definitely not at prominent as the crimson tinges across her skin now. The blush he could very much feel against his palm. His favorite sight. 

“I think you’re doing this on purpose.” Her voice squeaking, reddening further when he places he moves his other hand to cup both of her cheeks. 

“Doing what?” Obviously pleased with his work, Gladion poses an inquiry he doesn’t need an answer to. His face coming in closer. Her heart skipping beats. “Making you blush?” 

“...yes.” And was too good at it. Clearly. 

“Maybe I am. ‘Cause you’re cute as hell when you’re like this.” Narrowed eyes, low voice and then the icing on the cake of him labeling her _cute_. Despite how she’d normally pout from the latter, his proximity has her breath hitching, lips parting and stomach suddenly housing swarms of Butterfree. An effect only he could have on her--one he took a few seconds to relish in, his lips twitched at the corner again before she’s finally, _finally_ tasting that smile. 

Selene’s hands trailed upward, settling his on shoulders as she eagerly slides her lips against his--quickly losing herself in the slow, steady tempo. Both of them savoring each other’s warmth and taste. The wait for this opportunity too long, but so worth it. 

The movie is long forgotten noise in the background, end credits rolling as one long kiss inevitably multiplied into two, then four...and by then her head is spinning so much she loses count of everything afterwards. It’s all a blissful blur when he’d shifted her comfortably in his lap, but she’s taking full advantage. Pressing herself as close to him as she can get, running her fingers through his silky hair as his caresses leave her skin ignited, answering low moans from his throat with soft ones of her own. 

And when they eventually break apart, Selene’s breathless. Giddy. Still lingering close as she takes in the view of Gladion for the first time tonight matching her in terms of flushed features. 

“I think red cheeks are a better look on you.” 

He simply raises a challenging brow, scoffing before bringing her back in for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kei finally writes a hecking fic and posts. Bless y'all if you made it this far!! I love my dorks and have always wanted to get a thing out for them!! My specialty is dumb fluff so here it is


End file.
